


Of Sunrises and grape gumdrops

by galacticpie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Randomness, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticpie/pseuds/galacticpie
Summary: Roman Álverez and Virgil Sanders are neighbors who become an unlikely duo, along with others they perverse the trials of childhood, becoming a teenager and into adulthood, with plenty of ups and downs its like their life is one strange rollercoaster that never ends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! i added more to this chapter owo
> 
> Idk why I titled it that. But I did! so. yep. anyhow, uh before ANYONE says anything about how I wrote Roman's speech impediment, I wrote it after my nephew who I grew up with (and helped take care of) who had this exact birth defect, where his tongue is attached to the bottom of his mouth so he can't move it properly to speak, making T's incredibly hard, aswell as a few other letters. Its very hard to right without misspelling every word, but basically imagen speaking with your tongue very limited in its movement. It will get better as he ages, and after he has surgery on it just as it did my nephew. My nephew is 9, had surgery at i believe 7? and has been going to therapy for years and still has trouble, so ill be writing it very similar to him. So yeah I'll write it best I can, and as least annoyingly as I can. Also just want to note, I have no idea where this fic is going or how far ill take it lmao

“Mama, was- whazt- WHAST..” The amber skinned boy slurred, growing more and more pouted and grumpy with each attempt, his small hands gripping the edge of the door, trying to see out of the car window  
“Like this bubba, Wha-T, Teh, with your tongue” His mother explained from the front seat of the car, her voice smooth and sweet and familiar as it always was, her smile graced her lips and she was always so patient with his troubles  
“Yeah, WhaT, dum dum" His brother poked at his side, his tone ever mocking and infuriating as he taunted at him with a grin

“Hey! Remember what the doctor told you about your brother? Don’t make fun of him, he can’t control it" Their mother reprimanded, turning to look at the two for a quick second before returning her eyes to pulling into their driveway, “Now go on Roman, what were you saying?” She finished as she checked over her shoulder, shifting into reverse  
“Wh-a-TEH is..S- tha-teh?” He struggled but did his best all the same as he pointed a finger at the very large looking car parked a few houses away from theirs with bright lettering and numbers plastered across the side  
“The truck? It’s a moving van. It means somebody has just bought the house. Maybe eventually we will go welcome them to the neighborhood?” She said as the car came to a full stop in their garage and her seatbelt popped off with a click, a shrug bumped off Remus's shoulders as he hurried to unlock his own seatbelt, while Roman’s face lit up at the suggestion

“Maybe they even have a child your age” She suggested as she opened his door and helped the both of them with the buckle on the seat, their young hands still struggling with the locks but learning all the less. They both came to the ground littered in smiles as they ran into the house shrugging off their coats and shoes, Remus letting his fall to the floor and Roman taking the time to place them both on the hook, always one for a cleaner space and always one to be the polar opposite of his own twin brother. Their mother trailed in behind them carrying the bag of groceries they had stopped for

“Mama can we go see them now? Pa-ease?” He bounced behind her, a laugh shaking from her shoulders as she shook her head, setting down what she carried with a thump and a rattle onto the wooden surface  
“My I forgot how much energy your six-year-old bodies can hold.” She chuckled as she knelt down to his level, “We will go see them tomorrow, okay? You can even help me bake them some cookies” She said, earning a slightly let down but enthusiastic nod from her young son  
“Cookies?” Remus piped in as he ran up towards his mother, another nod came from his mother as she stood up, beginning to set away the groceries from the cotton bag, Romans stubby hands reaching for a box of uncooked pasta noodles to put away for himself

■

The next day and one extremely messy kitchen full of some good ol' family bonding later, they were getting ready to go visit their brand new neighbors   
“Are tey- they cool mama? Are they? Mama!” Roman tugged at his mothers shirt pointing bubbly at the misshapen chocolate chip cookies sprawled across the wire rack to cool down from the oven  
“Nearly Roman! If you don’t calm down I will have to just take Remus to meet the neighbor’s” She said sternly, a finger pointed at her son who backed down with a sad nod and a pout, his face brightening when he ran to the window to look at the neighbor’s house, seeing that their car indeed had not left since five minutes ago when he last checked   
“Roman you checked that five seconds ago! It’s annoying!” Remus chanted to his brother with a scowl  
“I have oo make sure t-hey don leave!” He defended to his brother, pressing a hand against the glass, scuffing it up with his small prints and smears that he couldn’t care less about 

“ its ‘teh teh teh' you baby" He said, making the ‘T' sound obnoxiously, his voice mocking the tone of their mother whenever she helped him  
“I’m no baby!!” Roman said, jumping off the couch and glaring daggers at the toothy grinned boy in front of him  
“Yah-huh! You talk like one! ‘I is wo-man I twalk wike dis!” He mocked, his sentence ended by him sucking his thumb and rubbing his eye like he was crying, tears welled in Roman’s eyes and a hand shot out to point threateningly at his brother  
“S-Sop! I’m no baby!! Is n-not my fa- faul- faulls-" He gave up, getting so worked up by his brothers laughing he stomped off to the dining room, his stomping into the room gaining his mother’s attention

“Roman? Why are you crying?” She said, bending to wipe the tears that streamed down his rose dusted cheeks, he didn’t even try to talk, like he often did when he got insecure about his speech, rather pointing at his brother who sat, seeming to have completely forgotten about the exchange by the fact he was back to playing with his toys  
“..Remus? Were you making fun of your brother again?” She asked, a quirked eyebrow and stern tone froze him in his place, he quickly shook his head rapidly, lucky enough himself it didn’t give him whiplash  
“We were just playing!” He excused, looking wide eyed and pale at his mother, the toys he held fell to the floor  
“Remus.. You know it hurts his feelings when you tease him.” She let out a long, disappointed sigh before lifting her head back up to lock eyes with her son “Remember when the doctor showed us the pictures of his tongue? And how its not like ours?” She questioned, earning a slow nod from the sheepish boy before her, the echoes of Roman still sniffling in the background

“Well, you know that it’s because of that he can’t talk like you and me, but he does his best. Just like we don’t make fun of people in wheelchairs or with sickness, we don’t make fun of Roman either" She said, her tone soft and ever patient, offering a small smile to her son.   
“Okay momma" Remus said, staring at the ground shamefully, “Apologize, please"   
“Roman… I’m sorry I made fun of you and called you a baby..” He said quietly, standing up and holding himself stiff and defeated, arms held neatly behind his back  
“Now, please go and play in your bedroom. Me and Roman will be right back, we are just going a few doors down" She said, turning the corner to quickly grab the plate and returning like she hadn’t left  
“B-but momma I want to see the new people-" Remus began before giving up on even fighting back with his mother, slumping his way to his room with a sigh and a tinge of anger in his step. Roman and his mother began their walk down the street, Roman wiping at his eyes and putting on his best fake smile, whispering up at his mother, “Mama? Wha if ve-they have a kid and he makes fun of me?” 

“I’m sure they will love you. Your brother.. sometimes siblings are like that, but don’t let his teasing get you, okay? Just be yourself and I’m sure they will love you" She smiled, receiving a small nod from Roman. They arrived in front of the door, his mother tapping out a few knocks on the door, a shuffle behind the door and the knob twisted with a click to reveal a slightly worn out looking young man who greeted them with a smile  
“Hello, Im Maria Álvarez, this is one of my sons, Roman. We just wanted to stop buy and welcome you to the neighborhood” Roman’s mother smiled at the man, offering the dish to him which he took gladly. Roman saw a sliver of somebody behind him, a boy who seemed to be young, maybe around Romans age even.

“It’s nice to meet you Maria, I’m Thomas, uh, Thomas Sanders. This is too kind of you, Oh and this,” The man, or Thomas, stepped aside to reveal the boy who furrowed his brow at being revealed “This is Virgil, my nephew” He said, nodding towards them and whispering ‘say hi' to the boy  
“Hi! I’m Roman! Is nice oo- is nice oo me-teh you” He said, trying to be as confident in himself as his mother had encouraged and ignore his own mistakes in speaking, offering a big smile to the boy Virgil. A whispered ‘Hi' and a shy wave came from him, and Roman has worried he did something to upset the boy, and he new something that always made him happy  
“Maybe me and you can go p-ay in my room?” He suggested, wanting to cheer the sad boy up, he seemed very sad and tense and Roman wanted to do whatever he could to make him happier  
“Maybe later Roman, I’m sure Mr. Sanders and Virgil are busy.” She said to her son, nodding towards the pair in front of them, “and, you have homework to do. And you have to see Dr. Picani later, remember?” With a sad nod from the small boy, who kept looking at the boy hiding behind the legs of the man  
“Well, welcome to the neighborhood Mr. Sanders, Id love if you could come over for tea one of these days. Have a nice day, And you too Mr. Virgil" She smiled at the boy and offered them both a wave  
“Bye Virgil!!!” Roman bounced away happily waving at him, and he swears he thinks he saw a hint of a smile too

■

Roman had sat grudgingly doing his homework, going to his therapist doing all the work, he even ate all of his dinner, even the disgusting vegetables! He went to bed without any fight, went to school and sat through all his classes without a single fight or even a sigh, and he ran out to the car, Remus’s arm in tow tightly with many complaints grumbling from him  
“Roman! Let! Me! Go! I can walk myself!” He yelled as he fought against his brothers determined grip, shaking his head vigorously at his brother he marched forward to their waiting mother, pushing at him to get into the car as quickly as he could  
“Why are you rushing anyways?!” Remus said as he was pushed face first into the seat of the car, a tut and a ‘Roman stop pushing your brother' past right through them as he continued on his mission  
“No speaking, hurry up!” He reprimanded as he began to buckle his brothers own seatbelt, earning grubby hands slapping at his own and grumbled ‘I can do it myself' from the owner of said hands, the drive back was quite, apart from the occasional ‘Remus stop poking your brother' and ‘We will be home in X minutes Roman’ from their mother, and the drive felt ten times longer than normal, it was like mama was purposefully torturing him

“Woah woah- Momma dis is noh- noT how we go home!” Roman shouted at the realization they were turning down an unfamiliar street they never took to go home, but they had to go home!   
“Remember? We gotta drop Remus off at Dominic’s house for his sleepover, are you sure you don’t want go spend the night Roman?” Maria said, pulling to a stop in front of a groomed lawn of a house that was definitely bigger than theirs  
“No! I mean- No, I wanna go home" He replied, shoving Remus’s bag at him and waving him off already, earning a quizzed ‘bye' from his brother, Remus giving a more enthusiastic bye to their mother before running into the house greeted by a woman and what Roman thinks was Dominic, he had only met Dominic a couple time’s and he was nice, but he had much more important people to see right now  
“So, what’s so important at home, huh?” His mama asked with a grin into the rear-view mirror as the car started off again, finally on their way home after taking much too long here already

“We can go see Virgil!” Roman said, bouncing in his seat with excitement as he stared enchanted by the outside, seeing everything he memorized as signs they were going back home, like the big fish statue at that park that shoots water from its mouth, then that big tree that Remus fell from last year and broke his arm, and of course the pink house that mama calls an ‘eye-sword' or.. something.   
“Only if they aren’t busy, right?” She reminded with a glance back at him, a large nod and a ‘mhm' coming from an excited young boy

“Yeah momma, buh Virgil smiled! He likes me, so he wanna see me, righ'?” Roman questioned, worried he misread it, was he just being.. what does momma call it? Poll lights or whatever- he used his big boy manners and didn’t want to hurt Romans feelings?   
“I’m sure he loved you, but they still may be busy" She explained, pulling into the garage with a over excited Roman already out of his seat and out of the car by himself without even a breath taken, his mothers hand in tow and already running down the sidewalk  
“Roman I know your excited but you need to calm down!” His mother shouted at him, using his grip on her hand against him to slow him down and walk and a reasonable pace, Roman was allowed to knock on the door all himself when they arrived, his small fist tapping the door. Thomas opened the door with a smile, he seemed a bit surprised by their arrival

“Oh Hello, Mrs. Álvarez, and Roman was it? How can I help you?” He said, a hint of worry, like he did something wrong in his voice, or at least that’s how Roman hears him, Roman looked around behind him to spot the other boy, he would have sworn, cross his heart that he saw his head peak around the corner of the hall  
“Sorry to bother again, this one here wouldn’t calm down until we came over and checked if he could see Virgil" She explained, a touch of embarrassment evident in her tone but the boy could care less as he wiggled around to see if he could spot the elusive other child

“No its fine, please come in. Virgil! Please come say hello" Thomas said as he backed away to let them in, Roman being the first who popped in with a wide grin and his mother followed politely behind, quietly scolding him for not being polite. Virgil slowly came around the corner, padding over to the now sitting Thomas, whispering to him words that were hard to understand

‘Why… here again?’ ‘..See…you..’ ‘..but…be alone' ‘..don’t….rude…’  
“Hi Virgi-w’” Roman waved at him with a smile, earning a small confused wave from the other who slowly made his way closer to the other   
“Hi.” He finally said, his eyes constantly darting between Roman and the floor, his thumbs twiddling and fighting themselves in front of them  
“Hi, I’m Wo.. Roman” Be said, earning a muttered ‘I know' and no more from the other boy, “Cah-n I see you room?” He asked, trying so hard with his speaking and determined to slip up the least he could, he didn’t go see Dr. Picani once every single week for no reason! He wanted to show off to the boy with how good he could speak, determined for him to not even know he had a speech him-pet-him-met

“How old are you?” Virgil asked him, quirking an eyebrow at the boy, who held up six fingers for ease, always taking shortcuts around speaking whenever he had that option  
“Oh. Me too.” He said, the adults voices could be heard faintly in the background, the children themselves couldn’t care less what they said, ‘his parents.. my brother and his wife… accident’  
“Uh, my room. Its this way" Virgil said, waving his hand for the brown haired boy to follow along, a beaming grin came from him when he followed along. In the room it was very bare, a few boxes littered around the room, only a bed and a dresser occupied the space  
“We just moved.. its really empty” He said with a shrug, sitting down on his bed and kicking his dangling legs, staring at them sway beneath him, Roman stood for a moment before he got an idea,  
“Do you wanna p-ay Castle?” he suggested to the other, plopping down next to him on the bed causing him to startle and scoot away slightly

“How?”

“I be a P-ince an you can be a dragon!” He explained, waving his arms wildly in expression as he did, hopping down and pointing a fist like he was holding something towards the other “Beas'!” He said with a giggle, waving around his imaginary sword and blossoming a small laugh from the other, and he knew from there, they could be really really good friends


	2. Year 1: Sometimes I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: NIGHTMARES AND SCARS
> 
> Virgil has a nightmare, and finds himself wanting nothing more but to be home. He later finds himself wanting to see the boy down the street, and consequentially meeting his taunting brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love on chapter 1!! Again, please keep in mind Remus isn't a horrible character, he's a silly little boy who doesn't see harm in his ways.   
Sorry if it's short but I really wanted to get an update out

Virgil shot up, knuckles white as he gripped the sheet and large huffs of panicked breath fell from his lips. His eye’s already began to tear, he yanked the photo of his parents off of his night table and clutched it close it his chest, slowly coming to stand and lightly step down the hall to his uncle, Thomas’s, bedroom. He carefully turned the knob, already feeling guilty to disturb his uncle. But he really, really didn’t want to be alone right now. He was far too upset and scared to sit alone in his dauntingly empty bedroom with the flickering nightlight. He gently tapped at the older man’s shoulder, causing him to readjust and his eye’s to blink open

“V-Virgil?.. What’s going on?..” He said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes to clear them. Virgil looked down at his bare feet, the socks he once wore discarded somewhere among his bedsheets. Wet eyes glanced up at a worried Thomas, who still waited for an answer.

“I… I had a bad dream. Can I.. uh, stay in here tonight?” He whispered, feeling as though he shouldn’t have come to bother Thomas, knowing he had already disrupted the other’s life so much just by being here. 

“Of course kid, c'mere" Thomas said, scooting back in the bed and holding open the blanket for Virgil to crawl under. He did exactly that, curling into Thomas, who wrapped a long arm around him and stroked his back. Virgil felt tears finally begin to fall down his face and onto the pillow and Thomas's nightshirt. He didn’t want to be here, not that he didn’t love his uncle and always enjoy seeing him, he just wanted to go home. To his real home, with his mom and dad and his room that didn’t look like a hotel room and his backyard with the big tree he used to climb and.. he just wanted to go home. 

■

By the time the sun had stretched into the sky and played along the sheets, Virgil had already slumped out of the bed around the numb sleeping arms of his uncle, and found his way to sit in the living room, watching the sun rise, tightly wrapped in a blanket the photo of his smiling parents holding him between them just months before… it happened, with proud smiles on their face and laughter bubbling out of the boy, a smile showing off his missing tooth. They had taken it when they went to the school fair, his old school that is, and they had been running around the entire afternoon playing games and chasing each other through the grass. Virgil, he was so happy they had that memory, but felt broken and mistreated that it was all he had.   
Thomas had woken up a bit panicked in the other room, until he found the whereabouts of the young boy and sat silently watching him in the doorway, a pitiful expression on his face as he walked over and sat down next to the boy.

“What are you doing up so early?” he asked the petite boy beside him, staring out the window rather than looking at him

“M-momma and daddy and I used to watch the sun rising before he went to work, I always woke up to tell him bye..” Virgil said softly, his eyes staying on the pinks and oranges brushed like a painting among the clouds, it made part of him feel content, like maybe somewhere his mom and dad were also watching the sun rise and thinking about him.

“You used to always get up that early?” Thomas inquired, now resting a curious glance on the boy, his arms behind him as he leant back.

“Yeah, but I go back to bed right after, until momma would wake me up for food. Now I get up everyday and watch out my window" he explained, picking up the picture and laying a small hand over the glass of the frame, his eyes beginning to shine with tears. He blinked them away best he could, not wanting Thomas to have to deal with it. Thomas dealt with enough because of him.

“M'sorry" He murmured, his head falling in his lap and resting against the cool glass. 

“Who are you apologizing to?”

“You"

“Why would you have any reason to apologize to me Virgil?”

“B-Because.. you had to leave your old home. And now you have to take care of me. I know you don’ wanna" Virgil said, tears near silently falling down his face and pooling in his lap, feeling a hand pull under his chin until he faced Thomas’s stern eyes

“Listen to me Virgil, I am so grateful to have you here. So so grateful. An apartment is just a temporary object, I would much rather have you here in this world with me than a silly apartment. Don’t you ever" Thomas paused, making sure the young boy looked him in the eye, and swallowing down tears that began welling in his own eyes “Don’t you ever think I don’t want you here.” 

Virgil leaped into his uncle’ arms, wrapping his own tightly around his neck and just crying, sobbing and letting himself. Thomas ran a soft, trembling hand down the boys back and hugged him close, petting his head and simply holding him. All of this want easy on either of them, but he’ll be damned if this broken little boy think’s he’s anything but loved and wanted. 

■

One walk, two large plates of IHOP pancakes, and a stop to pick up a few things at the grocery store later, they were walking back towards their new home, and coming up quickly on what he recognized as the home the boy, Roman, had pointed out to him before his departure. Each carrying a paper bag full of groceries, Virgil’s only containing some bread and corn chips. 

“Thomas?..” 

“Yeah, bud? What’s wrong?”

“Can I.. Can we stop at Romans house? And say hi?” He said quietly, embarrassed to have asked the question. The other boy was probably busy anyways, but it was a Saturday, so he wouldn’t be in school, and his mothers van sat unmoving in the long driveway. 

“Oh. Yeah, sure. How about we stop by the house and put the groceries away, and then pay them a visit?” Thomas said, rustling the bags they held for emphasis. Virgil replied with a nod, watching in the windows of Roman’s house as he walked by, but them being too tinted and reflective to see much of what’s going on inside.

■

After putting all the groceries away in their new places, and Virgil nearly falling off of a counter from his clumsy ways, they walked back towards the Alvaréz home. Three daunting knocks later, Virgil already regretted asking the question. He didn’t know what sparked it, really. After their small playdate he never really wanted to see the boy again, he was for more bubbly and excited than Virgil was nowadays, he hardly smiled anymore unless it was at his photo of his parent’s, and he didn’t have much to be excited about.

“Oh, Hello Thomas. And you too Virgil. How can I help you?” Ms. Alvaréz said with a kind smile that reminded Virgil of his own mother, always caring and compassionate and kind.

“Ah well, Virgil was wondering if Roman was home? And I thought maybe the two of us could have tea? If you aren’t busy of course" Thomas explained in his polite, gentlemanly voice Virgil noticed he took on whenever speaking with somebody he wasn’t yet particularly close to, like the teller at the store or the man he recognized from work on the street.

“I’m sure the boy’s would love a visitor! And I know I’d love some tea.” She said, stepping to let them in and turning, calling a loud ‘Boys, come in here' from over her shoulder. Thumping feet and argued words could be heard tumbling down the hall, the door now closed Virgil twiddled his fingers awkward waiting

First to burst out of the hallway was Roman, dressed in jean shorts and a bright red ‘flash' T-shirt. Secondly came bursting in a boy Virgil didn’t know the name of, but looked dauntingly like Roman. Like they were clones, the only difference was the surname boy was dressed in a bright green ‘Green lantern’ T-shirt, and his shorts had a slightly darker blue tint. 

“This must be your other son that you mentioned" Thomas spoke, gesturing at the boy in the green shirt with a kind smile

“Who’s the sad kid?” The curly haired boy said, tilting his head and pointing an accusatory finger in Virgil’s direction, earning a thump on the head from his mother with mutters of ‘be nice’ and ‘stop teasing' 

“This is Virgil and his uncle, Thomas. The one’s who moved in down the street"

“Oh, okay. Why do you live with your uncle? Where’s ya parents?” the still unnamed boy said, earning a mortified look from his mother who quickly turned to him, pointing a scolding finger in his direction

“Remus! You can’t just ask things like that.” She turned to Thomas with a embarrassed look “I am so sorry” as Remus's face twisted into one of confusion, muttering out ‘it was just a question’

Virgil found Roman’s eyes, noticing he hadn’t said anything the entire time. He offered a wave to the other boy, who returned it and smiled at him. Virgil’s eyes fell to the floor at the mention of his parent’s, trying to brush away the tears that welled behind his eyes, suddenly Roman was infront of him grabbing his hand, wordlessly pulling him down the hall and into his shared bedroom, Virgil held wide eyes at the sudden outburst from the slightly smaller boy who he held a good inch over.

“W-what are y-"

“I saw you ge- geht sah-d.. Wemus is a jerk” He said, pulling himself onto his bed and patting the spot next to him for Virgil to join. Virgil hesitantly pulled onto the bed, his eyes trained on his lap. 

“You were being quiet” Virgil pointed out, glancing at the other boy who was tracing patterns in his rocket themed bed set, a large dragon pillow resting by his side

“I.. Don' like ‘oo ta-lk some'imes” Roman muttered, still tracing the rocket pattern with his small finger, over the firing exhaust and the shimmering metal-like fins

“Is it.. because of your brother?” 

“Yea.. he ma’es fun of me los- lot's" Roman said, turning to face the other boy with a small, shy smile 

“Mama say' I has a speech him-pet-him-met” 

“What’s a him-pet-him-met?” Virgil asked him curiously, cursing the part of him that would ask such a question, feeling like it wasn’t really his business. But he was a curious little six-almost-seven year old boy, he couldn’t help it from melting out of him.

“Is li’e my ton-" he pointed in towards his mouth, at his tongue “can' move normal. So I can' tal-k, buh’ Imma get sur-rey” He said, gesturing wildly with his hands, remnants of the sign language he had to learn when he was younger bleeding through. Some days, he spoke in nothing but ASL, to anxious or upset to use his words.

“Oh.” Virgil muttered plainly, feeling guilty for the other boy having such a daunting problem over his life everyday “I had to get surgery” he found himself saying, not sure exactly why he felt comfortable enough to share that with the near stranger of a boy next to him

“why??” came the question from Roman, his eyes now filled with curiosity just as Virgil’s had been moments before  
“I.. I had glass in my body-" He paused, pointing to the side of his abdomen with one hand, and the side of his thigh on the same side “Here. They had to take it out or I guess it would hurt more.” He said, a gloss over his eyes but nothing more. He felt himself relax in the company of the other boy.

“Oh.” Roman now said, sadness on his face, eyes glancing over the area’s Virgil pointed to “Dah’s ih' still hu’t?” He asked him, worry seeded in his voice

“Nah. Look" He pulled up his shirt to show off a deep red crusted scab, the stitches and bandages having been removed two weeks ago “Is' getting better" he explained as Roman’s eyes examined the red wound, interrupted by Remus bursting into the room looking defeated and guilty

“Uh.. Virgil? M'sorry..” He said sheepishly, obvious that his mother instructed him to do so.   
“Whatcha guys doin'?” He said, his previous smile turning corners on his face as he hopped on the bed. Virgil threw his shirt down, not wanting to share his secret with the other boy and giving Roman a look the explained exactly that, which he responded to with a small nod.

“Nothin'..” Virgil said, shrugging his shoulders at the question. Roman nodded along to his words, also shrugging

“Wanna go in ‘ha yaw-d?’ Roman asked, turning to Virgil again with questioning eyes

“Oh you’re finally talking again! He’s being stubborn today" Remus laughed, gesturing to his brother who sunk back into himself at his words “He’s just mad he talks like a baby. Huh roman? b-a-b-y" 

“He doesn’t talk like a baby" Virgil interjected, surprised at himself for sounding as confident as he did, giving Remus an upset glare at his taunting 

“Uh, yeah he does? Haven’t you heard him?” Remus said offended that Virgil didn’t take his side in the matter, wide eyes and squinted brows

“No, he just talks like Roman" 

“Ugh, whatever” Remus said, stomping out of the room, Roman giving soft eyes and a muttered thank you at Virgil, who just shrugged. He didn’t understand Remus's teasing, he barely even recognized Roman’s speech patterns when he met him, his high energy personality and bubbling laugh showing off more vividly. He didn’t get it at all, he wasn’t a baby, he was just Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone starts hating Remus, lemme explain their dynamic- Because of Romans impediment Remus can get very jealous of any special treatment he gets, and he acts out to get attention. And alot, he genuinely does think hes just making a joke and its not a big deal to taunt his brother. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this short chapter and all comments and feedback are appreciated!!! Comments make my day


End file.
